


Over A Cup of Tea

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Slice of Life, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Ways to say I love you
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 4





	Over A Cup of Tea

He sat at the table, watching as Stanley took the kettle off of the fire and brought it to the counter. Two cups and the rest of the supplies for making tea waited for them. Stanley had insisted on preparing the tea for tonight, commanding Lefou to sit down while they set to work.

He rested his chin in the palm of his hand, smiling to himself. Stanley was wearing a simple dress the same shade of orange as the scarf tied around their throat. Blush and red lipstick brought out their favorite facial features, showing off full lips and sharp cheeks.

Stanley hummed softly as they made the tea. It was an herbal mix, a calming blend similar to chamomile. The two often enjoyed sharing it before getting ready for bed. They added milk to both cups, watching as the color became cloudy. A few small cookies were set down next to each cup on the saucer, Lefou having one extra cookie on his. Once finished they took both cups and saucers and brought them to the table, setting their husband’s down first before sitting down with their own.

Lefou smiled as Stanley picked up one of the cookies, dipping the end of it into their tea to soften it. He had once heard Garderobe lovingly chiding her child for the practice, saying it was something common people did. Stanley had blushed and taken their mother’s chastisement like a proper child but it was obvious they had no intention of giving it up entirely when she wasn’t around to see.

He idly picked up his own cup, bringing it to his lips as he watched Stanley. The tea had been made perfectly, the right amount of leaves used for brewing. They had even put the right amount of milk into it.

Stanley blinked when they noticed their husband staring at them. “What is it, mon coeur?” they asked.

“I love you,” Lefou hummed over the rim of his teacup.

They laughed, biting into their softened cookie in delight. “I love you too!” they said. They blushed at the way Lefou smiled at them, placing a hand over their eyes as if to hide from him.

“Do not hide the glorious sun from me!” Lefou laughed, reaching across the table and gently pulling their hand away.

“It’s sunset,” Stanley reminded him.

“Then do not hide the beautiful moon from me,” Lefou offered instead. Stanley laughed and they kissed, barely avoiding spilling their hot drinks. 


End file.
